Cookies
by loubric
Summary: A lesson in delayed gratification with Tom H.


It was a late summer afternoon in New York and the sun was streaming into my office through the large windows behind my desk. I worked on the 3rd floor of the PBS Studio off of 34th Street and my view mainly consisted of a large tree, which was now filled with pretty blossoms. It blocked most of the traffic below so I couldn't really complain.

I was the resident go to person. I'd been with the company almost 10 years and knew the many in's and out's and workings of the building. I didn't really have a specific title, maybe a Personal Assistant? Regardless of what I was, I loved my job. I had my daily duties but most days were different and I loved the hustle and bustle of studio life. Despite being with the company so long I'd hardly seen any famous people, up close anyway. Unless you count furry puppets as celebrities! Oh I'd seen them being interviewed and filmed or recorded but my office was far removed from the real action.

A knock on my door stopped me in mid-email.

"Hey …." It was my boss Max. "Sophia just went into labor and can't bake the cookies we need for tomorrows segment with the Cookie Monster. Do you think you can whip up a dozen in time for the morning's taping?"

I smiled. At 50, Max was distinguished and still athletic and toned for his age. His hair was thick, black and graying at the temple which gave him a slightly sophisticated look. He was ruthless but kind and fair, and the father figure who had hired me years ago.

"Sure! They won't be as good as my chocolate cake but they'll do! What time do you need them? "I answered as I leaned back in my swivel chair.

"HHmmm, taping starts at 7:30am so I'd say just after 7 if you can manage to get here that early …" He ducked as I threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. "Ha ha you're hilarious Max" I retorted sarcastically, "Don't worry I'll be here on time." I added.

He turned to leave and then added "Oh and they're for Tom Hiddles so don't fuck em up…" and chuckled as he walked away, leaving me wide eyed and shocked.

* * *

><p>After 3 batches of trial cookies I was finally satisfied with how they turned out and stumbled up to bed. I hardly slept a wink that night. I got up super early trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I finally settled on a red wrap around dress that was tight but not too tight. Showed a little cleavage and some leg (the dress flared at the knee's). I had luckily just had a pedicure a few days before so I was able to wear some open toed sandals. I left my hair loose and brushed it out down my back in waves. I used a little bit of body spray but nothing too overwhelming.<p>

I lived in a tiny but nice sized loft apartment a few blocks away from work, so I walked. I tried not to rush to avoid becoming drenched in sweat and made it to work with a few minutes to spare. I headed down to the small Studio B where they were busy setting up for Tom and the Cookie Monsters segment. There weren't many people there yet, a couple of camera and lighting guys setting up that I waved at. I put a plate of the cookies on the table set up next to a chair in front of a blue backdrop draped with curtains. _Aaah so that's where Tom will be sitting_ I mused. I made waaaay too many cookies so I took the rest I had in containers to a small table they had set up near the back of the room that was laid out with some refreshments.

You know that feeling you get when you know someone is watching you, I had that. I was arranging the extra cookies on some plates when I felt someone staring at me; I glanced from side to side but didn't see anyone close by so I carried on with my task at hand. I straightened up and heard steady footsteps approaching me, before I had time to turn around a figure was beside me murmuring "Those cookies look delicious." I looked up into the face of none other than Tom Hiddles and I was lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Um, yeah, I hope so, they're um" _god why I am I stuttering, keep it together_ "… they're for your scene with the Cookie Monster .."

He smiles at me lazily and in his thick gorgeous accent murmurs "Mind if I sample one".

I stare at him dumfounded and lift the plate towards him "My pleasure .." _Oh fuck I just said my pleasure. _My neck is hot from embarrassment.

He smirks as he reaches for one, he brings it up to his nose and slowly inhales and says under his breath "Oh my god..." then takes a bite.

I stare at him in disbelief; _did he really just sniff my cookie?_ I hold back the need to laugh out loud at the absurdity of my words. I try to busy myself rearranging the plate on the table so he doesn't realize my train of thought. I steal a glance his way as he finishes eating and his eyes are burning. He swallows and says softly "That cookie was incredible, my compliments to the chef."

"Ah that would be me, so thanks." I answer.

His smile gets broader "Well now …." He stretches out his hand towards me "I'm Tom…"

_Shake his hand, shake his hand_ I tell myself. My fingers connect with his and they're warm and smooth. His fingers close around mine and the contact is electrifying.

The pressure intensifies and I finally find my voice and answer "Eve, nice to meet you." He continues to stare at me, and doesn't let go of my hand. As much as I love holding his hand, I start to get self-conscious and the seconds go by. He glances down and gives me a once over, finally lets go of my hand and then meets my eyes.

Not to be outdone, I look at him as well, probably not as obviously but I knew I'd never get another chance up close. He was wearing his signature crisp light blue shirt, open collar of course. Navy blue pants that fit in all the right places and black loafers. He looked cool and sophisticated and sexy as hell.

"Oh the _pleasure_ was all mine.." he responds, grinning.

Before I can respond, Diane from make up calls across the room "Mr. Hiddleston, we need you in make-up please."

He smiles again and walks towards her. I watch him walking away, enjoying the way his legs move with his firm ass (I am not ashamed). He looks over his shoulder and catches my stare, I refuse to look away and just blush slightly. He chuckles under his breath before pushing through the double doors.

I then melt into a puddle of mush.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, he's back and I'm hiding in the shadows, not in shame but rather in curiosity. I hardly ever get to see filming and I rationalize that they might need more cookies.<p>

I watch in fascination as they angle the lights and microphones. So much goes into a few minutes of filming. Tom is happily talking to David (AKA the Cookie Monster) before they start filming.

Before they shout "Lights, camera, action" Tom glances around the room and catches my eye. I look away shyly. _This man reduces me to a timid schoolgirl_ I think to myself as I vow to snap out of it.

They start filming and I stand in awe of the magic of it all. His ease and comfortable presence in front of the camera is inspiring. I try not to laugh as he and the Cookie Monster go back and forth, his charm infectious.

They're on take 3 when the performance gets to the halfway point. He has a cookie in his hand and he deliberately glances my way and then puts it to his nose, breathes in deeply and says "Oh my god …" I nearly choke with surprise as I hear him adlib those 3 very sexual words. No-one says cut they just continue rolling finally after a minute I hear someone yell "CUT! That's a wrap!"

Maybe it's just me but I can't believe I've just watched a scene of Tom talking about delayed gratification. He's surrounded by people so I grab the leftover cookies and head upstairs, I still have work to do. I drop the extra cookies off in the break room on my floor and head to my office.

* * *

><p>20 minutes go by and I realize my concentration is shot to shit. I've been staring out my window fantasizing about Tom almost falling asleep. "I need coffee." I mutter.<p>

Walking along the deserted corridor I hear yelling and shouting from the end of the passage and around the corner. All of a sudden I see Tom half running/walking towards me. He glances over his shoulder and all I hear is shouting coming from what is obviously the paparazzi. _How did they get inside_ I wonder?

He see's me and quickly approaches; the hoard of people not yet round the corner.

"Please Eve, do you perhaps have somewhere I can hide out for a few minutes?" He asks slightly out of breath.

I sense his urgency "Of course, come on…" and before he can answer I grab his hand and run back towards my office. But I make a sharp right and then quickly pull him into a storage closet hidden just past an alcove, hoping the paparazzi didn't see us. I lock the door quickly in case.

The room is dark and cramped but my eyes adjust quickly to the lack of light. He starts to say something but I quickly put my index and middle finger over his lips to silence him. I cock my head to the right, the sound of a running crowd is deafening. I hear a few shouts of "He went that way" followed by some screams of "Security, stop!"

Our breathing is haggard and I realize my fingers are still on his lips.

His eyes are burning into mine as he steps closer to me, urging me backwards, my back hits the wall. His left hand braces himself against the wall next to my head. He slowly clasps my fingers with his other hand, removing them from his lips. My hand drops to my side but his fingers never leave mine. His hand travels up my arm, his finger tips trailing lightly on my skin. His long fingers grip my shoulder before he grasps me behind my neck,

"Is this ok?" he murmurs as his fingers slowly start massaging my neck.

_Of course it's ok, you're Tom Hiddleston my celebrity crush, anything you do is ok_ the voice inside my head screams. "Yes…" I whisper, not knowing what else to say.

He grins and lowers his head towards me. I anticipate his lips on mine, but his voice fills my ear instead. He whispers "I couldn't help but think about you while I was talking about delayed gratification.."

The breath from his lips hits my neck and I shiver uncontrollably. "A bit presumptuous of you Mr. Hiddles" I murmur.

He chuckles softly "Maybe, but I saw the way you looked at me.."

Before I can answer I hear him inhale and then whisper and groan "...god, your hair smells like chocolate chip cookies.."

My hands reach up, grabbing his shirt, urging him closer to me. He feels my insistence and he doesn't hesitate. His mouth stars trailing kisses up my neck and along my jaw line. I feel his wet tongue every so often and my heart races. His body is against mine and I push my arms up and around his neck, _Oh god he's so tall_.

The hand that was bracing the wall now rests on my hip and moves up to settle against my waist. I can feel the bulge in his pants straining against me. Finally his lips are near my mouth, his forehead against mine.

Breathlessly he murmurs "Definitely worth the wait.." and then his lips meet mine.

The kiss is like an explosion of senses. His kisses are firm and demanding, yet sensual and soft. His hands cup my face and I angle my head so we can explore each other more. Each kiss becomes deeper and more passionate, my hips grinding against him. Our tongues meet rubbing and stroking.

His thumbs rub the skin on my cheeks and I entangle my fingers in his curly hair. He moans involuntarily. We stand in the dark closet kissing for ages.

I wanted him, completely.

My hands were all over him, in succession with his movements. Every part of my body that he touched was hot, electrified.

I started to untuck his shirt when he finally broke away, breathing hard, his eyes dark with sex.

"I want you." he said simply, "But not here, I want to see you" His eyes travel up and down my body" ... all of you.."

I lick my lips unconsciously, my fingers still inching along the top of his pants. "Hhhmmmm I'm not sure if I can wait .." I say slyly.

His laugh is low and sexy "Delayed gratification remember? How does tonight sound? Dinner?"

* * *

><p>This is a work of fiction.<br>I have no rights to Sesame Street/The Cookie Monster/PBS or Tom Hiddles. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!


End file.
